Give me your soul
by truedelight
Summary: While misty s sisters leave her the Cerulean gym to travel , Misty Comes back to something she didnt quite expect with misty all grown up and a completely different woman , whats going to happen between her and Gary ? PLEASE LEAVE FEED BACK ALL IS WELCOME :D
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY**: While mistys sisters leave her the Cerulean gym to travel , Misty has more than enough on her plate while juggling the gym, pokemon , training , underwater shows and dinner parties without the boy trouble that is heading her way. What will become of misty? will her out come be strong and beautiful or dark and misserable ?

**DISCLAIMER**: i do not own pokemon ect i just simply have a story to write this is my first so please enjoy!

**A/N**: this is a story that i have often just thought about now i have started to type it up please let me know what you think this is my first fancfic :)

_**LEND ME YOUR EYES AND I WILL SHOW YOU WHAT YOU CAN SEE**_  
__  
_** CERULEAN CITY GYM , JULY 2014**_

Calm beezes of warm wind passed her by lightyly kissing her pale white skin, Long loose curles wrapped around her shoulders and neck softly. Subtle waves rose to her ankles clutching her feet into the mezmerizing calmness of the sea, While the sun beamed down on her and the sea causing them both to glisten with utter beauty. Opening her eyes she drew in one big relaxing breath and let it pass through her body letting all her problems go with the wind , hey eyes shon bright radiant blue and green while her lips curled into a dazzeling smile. Misty Waterflower was standing at the oceans peak of Cerulean Citys beach , She hadnt returned to cerulean in over 5 years. The last time she was at cerulean she had just finished her journey with fellow friends Ash and Brock 6 years ago.

Misty had returned to Cerulean City as her sisters had frantically called her one morning requesting she come back imidiatly to finally take over the gym while the 3 sisters all split up to fullfill their own journeys. Misty was nervous at first as she didnt yet feel quite ready to take this role on with her sisters let alone all by herself! As she soaked up the sun one last time she felt ready to face her sisters back at the gym. Shoes and bags in hand she set off towards her gym.

As she arrived at her gym she stood outside paceing up and down , asking herself questions that she never before thought of. _"what if my present pokemon cant handle this?" , "will my sisters even be happy to see me?" "i wonder if they have changed much?" _.  
collecting herself she finally decided to stop making excuses and just go ahead , with a triumphant smile on her face she gathered her long copper coloured hair and tied it up into a high ponytail , Gathering her bags off the floor she held her head high and walked towards the gym doors. "HUH?" Misty noticed a clear white note taped onto a yellow coloured blob , pulling the note towards her she read  
"_hey lil sis , we got bored of wait_ing _for you and decided to pack our things and go straight away, we have left scheduals on the table for you this is your big chance to finally try and become the fourth sensational sister ! DONT SCREW THIS UP! _  
_ see yah The Sensational 3_  
_p.s we left you your psyduck , hes pritty usless but we found one use for him"_  
With that she peared by the letter to see her psyduck smiling up at her "psyduck! psy!"  
with that she dropped in a heap of embarassment at how her sisters had finally worked out after 6 years that psyduck was not the sharpest of pokemon, and to make it worse they had left him as a gym ornament untill she returned. "Poor psyduck , god knows how long they have left you standing there waiting for me" with a sad face misty picked up her bags brushed herself off and walked into the gym.

Walking around her gym she found herself loooking around in utter mistery, _"since when did we have open roofed aquariums? and when did they get the gym roof to open up ?" _  
The gym had changed for the better no doubt but misty was never told about the changes made , as soon as you walked into the gym you walked through the long corridor that had outstanding rows of seats on either side , once at the end you was greeted by the battle field walking around the edge of the battle field misty found herself engrossed by the new open rooftop aquariums , they were huge tanks that ran through the walls of the gym around the battlefield , but they had open tops that aloud the sun to flow through .

Looking up misty was dazzled by how warm the sun was greeting her through the open top roof, With a huge mischevious grin she dove her hand into one of her bags and grabbed out 4 pokeballs , With a huge smile she threw her arms up into the air and cried "OKAY GUYS, WERE BACK HOME LETS HAVE SOME FUN!" with that Mistys pride and joys burst out of there pokeballs and landed in the open top aquarium, Starmie ,Staryu , Goldeen and Dewgong.  
As she watched them thrash around and play in the water she all of a sudden felt a burst of happiness and began to undress. She slowly undid her buttons om her shorts and slid them down her legs to step out of them as they hit the floor , then she pulled her top over her head and let it hit the ground along side her shorts leaving her in a light blue bikini leaving her curves on show Misty had grown up ALOT , she had an hour glass figure with a very toned stomach to go with it.

Reaching up to release her hair from the tight bobble , she let her long copper hair once more fall in a wave of loose curls down her back. With that Misty walked towards the steps at the side of the aquarium , once at the top she dove into the cool crystal water where her pokemon greeted her with joy, swimming through the seaweed and through the rocks with her pokemon Misty was overjoyed.

With play time over for misty she grabbed the side of the tank and gracefully leaped out , landing infront of the tall tank with grace , Grabbing a towel from her bag and swiftly drying off her body and hair Misty turned back to see her pokemon still enjoying their selves.  
"Well arent you something sensational" said a low voice from behind with that Misty turned with a jump. Looking her strange visitor up and down her eyes widened with surprise , a tall man stood oposite her with a messy but neat spiked hair style , as she let her eyes wonder down his body slowly she noted that he was wearing a tight V neck white T-shirt that gripped in all the right places showing off every bit of muscle he had leading down to his lower half he wore dark blue denim jeans and white sneekers.

_"When did GARY OAK get so hot?!"_ as Misty questioned this in her day dream she began to feel her cheeks heat up but couldnt divert her eyes untill "So Red it seems to have been too long since i last saw you , safe to say your looking pretty damn good!" With a dark grin on his face Gary aloud himself to admire Mistys pysical beauty while he could. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY GYM GARY OAK!?" Misty finally regained herself and boy she was mad! with that Garys look grew darker , he seemed to be very pleased with himself for some reason Misty did not know but she sure as hell would find out.

"Well thats no way to speak to your_ Room mate _and _co-owner _of the gym_" _Gary snickered and his eyes grew black in triumph as he held his head high and one hand on his hip while the other hand rose to brush through his brown locks Misty was full of fury and confusion "W..WHAT DO YOU MEAN ? ROOM MATE AND CO-OWNER? HAVE YOU HAD A FALL RECENTLY AND LANDED ON YOUR HEAD?! THIS IS MY GYM!" However mad Misty was Gary could not help but gaze at her , with the sun beating down on them Gary couldnt help but be swept away by the glow of mistys skin and hair in the sun, he watched how her long copper hair gripped to her toned stomach and how it wrapped itself partially around her shoulders and neck.

Unable to resist Gary lifted his hand from his hip and grabbed misty around the waist bringing her wet body close to his , while the other carfully cupped her cheek and removed the small copper strands that had gripped onto her. Misty totally caught off guard was knocked back a second and then "Gary if you dont take your big monkey hands off of me this instant , you are going to end up-" "Listen red your sisters obviously didnt fill you in on whats changed around here but that tank you have just been swimming in? Its _MINE _, my research pokemon go in there , i made your sisters and offer on the gym a year ago and as they were desperate and _totaly and completely inlove with me still_ they accepted , now the changes to your gym are down to me , But i soly use your gym as a back up for my lab -"

"SO WHY THE HELL ARE YOU MY ROOM MATE AN-" "SHHHH! " Gary then put his thumb on mistys lips as an attempt to shut her up "Red if you let me finish i can answer all your questions , the reason i live here is because not only do i have your sisters wait on me hand and foot , but it also allows me to come and relax with my new pokemon , besides were not exactly room mates i sectioned off the gym into two apartments , but if you really want you can stay with me just this once tonight " he said with a over exagerated wink , laying on the charm thick.

He was very surprised already how much she had changed but more than anything how her face had remained the same not showing any emotion to his words or how she hadnt yet Beat him to the ground for touching her. Misty had changed in every way but she still had a temper on her , she just used it when people least expected it now, But in this case having garys hands on her , well that was it! with one arm she slapped garys hand from her face not shifting her gaze from his eyes, with Garys astonishment written all over his face he backed away releasing her waist.

Although he was waiting for her to react to his hold he did not expect her to wait untill last minute. "HMPH thanks Gary but as you can see i am quite capable of looking after myself, especially at night time " Misty said in the softest sweetest voice she could manage once again catching gary off guard , raising an eye brow noticing his surprise she carried on " so what your saying is my _moronic sisters_ let you buy shares in our gym from them ? so what you own a little share now and you think you can just waltz in here and simply touch things you cant afford?" she let her voice trail off and become triumphant.

With that gary snapped out of his astonishment and all of a sudden gave a rather bemused look towards misty , running a hand through his hair and placing the other in his jeans pocket gary shot her a beaming smile and in a very smug voice he replied with utter confidence " Heh poor red , i dont just 'own a little share ' i own_ all three _of your sisters shares , they left you as the last standing member of the _sensational_ _sisters_ to keep her share " with that gary took out a pokeball from his belt and threw it up into the air shouting "KINGDRA COME OUT AND ENJOY YOURSELF BUDDIE!" with that the rather large kingdra splashed into the aquarium starttling the other pokemon inside " KINNN , KINGDRA!" , they all swam circles around each other in excitment of a new friend.

Misty was annoyed and confused now , she didnt know what angle to aproach gary from. "so are you going to hand over your share aswell?" Misty shot a glare of pure fury now walking towards Gary poking him in the chest with every word she spoke he got a small sharp jab in his chest "HOW DARE YOU! i cant believe the entire situation?! and you think i would sell this gym to you ! PFT please , you may of wormed around my sisters but NOT ME I AM THE CERULEAN GYM LEADER!" and with the final words said Gary fell back into the battle field pool but not without taking misty with him and with a great splash too.

Surfacing to the water Gary laughed hard while misty surfaced with a face that would scare anyone. "Look Misty i know this is all a shock to you , i couldnt believe it when your sisters aproached me with an offer for this place , But i couldnt say no i needed the tanks for my pokemon , my lab in Pallet is too small for them. I am however not letting this gym go but i am also not going to stand in your way , this is rightfully your gym and your selfish sisters should of told you about this arrangment , HELL ITS BEEN A YEAR! your apartment is on the south side of the gym-" Misty turned and swam towards the edge of the pool without saying a word she gracefully climbed out and grabbed her bags and headed towards her new apartment.

Gary watched after her in awe , he felt a twinge of guilt in how he had delivered the news but then again he came to the gym intending to welcome her to her new home. "_Shit , why did i have to get stuck with the stuborn one , well at least shes not a total air head like her sisters . maybe now this gym will shine once more"_


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: i dont own pokemon i just simple type what comes into my head now please enjoy.

######  
chapter 2

_**confusion?**_

The sun shone through the all too big aquarium in mistys room , she had walked into her room a couple of nights before utterly astonished at the site infront of her , the floor was tiled white with a huge four poster Queen sized bed that had drapes of dark blue silk that unfolded around the beams and posts. To the side of her bed was a huge aquarium wall that aloud the moon or sun to shine through into her room when the gym roof was left open , Misty had worked out that the roof opened up at 7 am in the morning and closed at 10pm at night. Both apartments however on either side of the gym had their own roofs that did not open up and close shut much to her delight.

Misty had been back in Cerulean for 4 days now and was just begining to establish a routine , she would wake at 7am grab break fast , feed the pokemon and let them out to swim in the tanks then by 9 am she would have her own morning swim to keep fit and ontop of training. After that she would find herself in the office sorting through paper work that her darling sisters had left for her to read through. "How on earth did they ever run this gym? and where the fuck are these schedules ?!" she muttered under her breath. After 4 days of asorting the paper work and getting familiar with the _new_ gym Misty found herself wondering why she hadnt seen Gary anywhere around the Gym. "_hmm maybe i scarred him off _" she thought with a glistening beam on her face.

"Well dont you look all happy with yourself" a smug voice came from the door way of mistys office, Cringing and lowering her head to take a deap breath she turned round to face gary who seemed to be leaning into the door frame wearing a light grey suit and a purple shirt with the top two buttons undone to show off his chest , with a half hearted smile "_no such luck of him going anywhere then_..."she thought grimly.

"I was happy with myself untill you appeared at the door like some weird stalker, couldnt you of just stayed in hiding?" Gary returned to her with a dazzling smile and took two steps forward towards her desk "Dont flatter yourself Red youd _love_ it if you had a stalker , and as for hiding , ive been otherwise ingaged . Here! i meant to give you this the otherday , Guess i forgot" as he finished the sentence he threw a black envelope towards Misty with two fingers firing it across the room to hit her on the head.

Embarassed and turning red quickly Misty peered down at the floor to the black envelope , trying to regain herself she simply started to tap her foot onto the floor. Gary at this point let himself soak in her beauty, misty was dressed in a black pencil skirt with a long sleeved red blouse that had ruffles overlapping one an other down her breast and stomach , with red high heels on that really did show off her legs. dark and light Copper curls kissed the sides of her face while the rest of her hair was braided into a bun ontop of her head.

Then with a snicker gary rubbed two fingers across his forhead "What are you waiting for ? are you not curious about the envelope?" he replied looking down embarassed for her also that she wasnt quick enough to react and catch the envelope. "Yes i am curious , but dont you think you should address me with the envelope properly?" Even though misty was embarassed she was going to try her hardest to make gary blush just as much as she was right that second. And with a sweet voice misty carried on "so Gary are you going to show me that you can be a true gentleman and come pick this envelope up and give me it the correct way?" Gary tilting up to meet Mistys gaze saw this as a challenge "Okay Red? you want me to be a '_True gentleman'_ i shall "

Approaching her in a calm and cool manner Gary slowly bent down never leaving mistys gaze , with that Misty simply shot a smile of utter sweetness while fanning her lashes at him . Slowly lifting her heel to rest on garys shoulder Misty simply had one questioon for Gary "hey Gary ? how long was you watching me the other day ?" with a confused face as to why she would ask that Gary simply spoke truthfully "i cam in just as you released your pokemon into the tank , and then you began to undress" "So you were watching me for a while then?" starting to become amused with mistys leg on his shoulder he attempted to stand up slowly only for her to dig her heel in deeper so he remained on one knee shooting her a glare of domination and lust "i guess i was, i couldnt help but notice how superior you are to your sisters Red " Misty simply smiled a sickly sweet smile at Gary. " Do you have intentions to try and sleep with me Gary? would that complete your stupid little boy fantasy of sleeping with the 4 sensationals?" Now garys nostrils flared big and bold now " Well Red its in both our interests , yeh i would of bagged all four of you , But also you would of bagged me the one and only Gary Oak nutorious male bachulor and number one scientist in the kanto region"

Garys smirk was quickly swiped from his face within a split had pushed her heel into Garys shoulder with all her strength forcing him to fall flat on his back, with Mistys red leather heel still on his shoulder she eased it off the tiniest bit but made sure he could not get up . Peering down at Gary Oak literaly at mistys feet she began to feel a great sensation of over whelming power. Staring into each others eyes deeply with both range,lust and power they kept their gaze for what seemed to be hours but in fact was no longer than 5 seconds.

Misty withdrew her foot from Garys shoulder and bent down beside him , Gary remained down on the floor curious as to what she would do next. "you Gary Oak are still the same egotistical boy i knew 11 years ago , Granted you are now 22 and have grown in all the right places, but i see through you " With that she took the black envelope that Gary still had in his hand slowly stood up and walked out with grace and her face turning more red by the second. As soon as she was out of the office misty quickly walked through the gym floor to her apartment, once through the door she hit the door hard with her back and closed it confiding herself to her own personal down the door untill she hit her cold tiled hallway she threw her head into her hands and began to breathe heavy and fast, "_what was that? ive never done that to anyone that didnt need it before, and Gary Oak is hardly a Team Rocket member ! " _her heart began to pound rapidly , she tried in vain to slow it down but there was no such luck "_And why the hell did i get so upset about him bedding my moron sisters?! "_

While misty had ran to hide Gary still appeared to be laying on the office floor with astonishment , "_what the hell was that? more like who the hell was that ?! red was never a kick ass she woman, yeh she was stuborn but that Red had a sexy presence about her and a strong will about her , trying to prove no one could ever controle or dictate to her" _as Gary questioned what events had just taken place he began to get up and brush himself off , with a devilish grin on his face Gary began to walk to his apartment , once out of the office garry took a sneak peak towards mistys front door and then strode along to his own front door. "_i dont think i have ever quite had a woman give me such a rush of excitment before especially with clothes on! but what the hell was that about , her eyes were engrossing . Asif they were a never ending tunnel i was falling down" _ After that final thought Gary had made it his mission to get another reaction like that again out of misty and he would get it tonight!

Misty had dragged herself up off the floor and walked into her bathroom while opening the contents of the black envelope she read  
"_Misty Waterflower ,_  
_ i hope that we have the pleasure of seeing you at our charity ball on the 13/07/2014,As a very important figure in the Kanto region , and amoung the gym leaders of Kanto we would be most happy and proud for the greatest water -type trainer to appear at our charity ball and grace us with your fellow business partner who is also important to the Kanto region Professor Gary Oak._  
_ Yours Sincerly _  
_ THE POKEMON LEAGUE_

_ 8pm sharp_  
_ Cerulean City Hall "_  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With a long Groan released from mistys lips she felt that tonight was going to be a very long night and above all she was going to be accompanied by Gary , every thought of him made her blush a deep crimson. Misty still couldnt believe what had happened between her and Gary in the office she was still thinking of the event , Turning on the hot water for her bath she drifted off into her bedroom and landed with a heap on her bed stairing into the ceiling she began to worry about her outfit for the charity ball , She had gowns but nothing that may fit her . With that she began to wonder if any of her sisters had left any of theirs , walking to he wardrobe down the hall she went to get some shorts and a top out of her bag just to relax in . Walking into the wardrobe she notice 3 long sleeved covers on coat hangers "_well isnt this convienient ? pft well at least they knew i wouldnt be prepared " _walking over she picked them out one by one and took the covers off , one Dress was short it came to mid length of her thigh it was plain pale blue, and very clingy and very beautiful , The second was a mid length green sequined dress that just cut off before her knees and it also hung off her shoulders leaving her shoulders and colar bones on show , The third was the most beautiful of all it was a strapless sweat heart dress that clinged to every curve to excentuate mistys assets , it gripped up to the knee and then subtly began to flow onto the floor it was a beautiful champaigne colour covered in champaigne sequines and small white crystals.

It had been 5 hours since Gary had given misty the black envelope , He was now dressed and ready to go to the Charity Ball. Looking in the mirror gary was dressed in a traditional black suit and white shirt although this time he was buttoned up to the top with a black bow tie, Looking rather swarve in his suit he downed the rest of his jin from his small glass and walked through his front door towards mistys.

Knocking on her door and waiting anxiously for her to let him in or even answer he began to let his mind wonder although this time there was no vulgar thoughts of her , He was just imagining how everyone would stare at the two in utter amazment , More so on how dazzling misty had become and how beautiful she would look tonight. With that the door of Mistys apartment opened.

Looking in Gary stood with his jaw open and gob smacked , Misty stood with her hair long and straight to the side , it draped all the way down just passed her breast. Her eyes glistening blue and green with the lightest of black eyeliner above them and flicked off at the edges , her lips a plump pink. Shoulders and chest bear she was wearing the beautiful champaigne dress with the lightest of jewelery a simple delicate gold bracelet and gold fan was speachless for all of 1 minute, seeing misty look down and blush he notice a slight flash of vulnrability. "Red - i mean Misty, you look beautiful. your going to knock them for six!" with a giggle escaping her lips she looked up to meet his gaze "Thankyou , are you sure its not too much?" "No way! you look perfect" blushing a little himself. "You scrub up very fine yourself if i may add , look im sorry for earlier Gary i didn-" "Red dont ever apologise for that! you have grown up into a strong beautiful woman , more than your sisters ever could dream to be! " "your really not so bad are you when you drop the whole douchbag act" both smiling Gary gave his trade mark wink "im not scared of anyone Red besides you pick a sexy choice of underwear!"

And that was it he had become Gary Oak total douchbag in 0.2 seconds. "Gary Oak that is the first and last time you will ever see my underwear now lets go!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had avoided the journalists and photographers once off the red carpet that lead into the Cerulean City Hall, walking into the great hall were everyone was Gathered Misty felt a hand pat her on the shoulder , making her jump she spun round to see a rather tall dark man who was dressed in a light Grey suit and wore a black shirt. It was Brock! she hadnt seen him since she came back to Cerulean City , oh how good it felt for her to see him. "Oh Brock! ive missed you so much! i have so much to tell you" she cried with joy and sorrow as she threw her arms around him he gave her a little squeeze back looking in surprise at her " Jeeze Misty its only been 5 days what could possibly of changed ? " "Oh you wont believe what i have to tell you!" "Yeh well you look _AMAZING _so if its anything that can take my breath away aswell as you , im all ears!" Misty giggled and took a step back from brock realising Gary was still in her company.  
Turning round to re-aquaint Gary with Brock , He had gone. She looked around for him in curiosity , Finally she found him he was talking to a woman with a mask on . Actually looking round and taking interest Misty noticed that _everyone_ was wearing a mask except her , Gary and Brock.

Pulling misty back into reality Brock nudged Mistys arm and held out a drink for her , "Here Mist have a drink calm your nerves" he chuckled easily reading how concious she was while filled in a room full of well known people and gym leaders. "Thanks Brock hey, why is everyone wearing masks? were are they from?" "what these?" he said pulling it from his back pocket " there maskarade masks , later on people are singing live on stage and being sold off to the highest bidder for charity . The men are showing you ladies a good night of wine and dining" he said all excited and puppy dog eyed "Where can i get one from?" "just go to the ladies toilets , theres a woman who will give you one in there" "Oh okay ill be back in a moment, im gonna go get my mask" Sounding more confident about the ability to hide her identity Misty walked gracefully into the womens toilets.

Mean while Gary was chatting unwillingly to a woman with long Dark brown hair that was in loose curls and a short white dress that stopped mid thigh. "_This woman is clearly desperate , short white dress. what is she thinking , shes just advertising shes desperate and hasnt had any in a while_" she was egarly trying to gain a conversation with Gary but was having no such luck constantly pulling on his jacket like a child to gain his attention and stroking his arm. He was noding to everything she said with the odd "yeh i know what you mean" but the only reason he was with her , in that situation is because he tried to make a break for the bar.  
With that he had , had enough he no longer wanted a drink he _NEEDED_ one, saying his goodbyes and pulling himself away, he shot for the Bar!Bumping into someone while looking behind to see if the woman had followed her apologised, "Hey watch it! Gary,? jeeze you look pritty worried" "Oh Great hello Ashy Boy! . What are you doing here? Didnt think this was your scene?" "Yeh well i was invited , You know only the _VERY_ IMPORTANT get invited here you know" he said with a smug look on his face as if he were proud to have one over "Yeh i know ash hence why im invited here... your still just as dumb i see?" smirking and raising an eyebrow her becond the bar tender "Hello Peter please could you be so kind as to pass me a mask" "Yes most certainly" looking at Ash feeling his eyes burning into him "How do you know him Gary?" "Why ash like you said '_only the very important get invited here'_ and i happen to get alot of invites" recieving his mask gary swiftly walked away with Ash tailing him they walked towards a table that was right infront of the dance floor. It had only just come to his attention but gary had lost misty "_maybe she didnt here me say i was going to the toilet? i wonder were shes got to ? Hang on WHY do i want to know were she is anyway?"_ looking around the crowd to try and spot her then a small dig got him in the ribs "Hey who are you looking for?" Ash looked very intrigued at Gary being nosie as usual which didnt come to much of a surprise "Why Misty of ourse Ash you know , your old girlfriend-" "HE IS NOT AND NEVER WAS MY BOYFRIEND!" screamed a voice from behind them, Misty had been walking up to them and found Ash and Gary throwing each other smug looks , Linked in arm with Brock she walked to the side of them next to there table.

Gary looked very smug at how quickly Misty had snapped at the most small and childish thing that had been said that day , looking her in the eye he smirked and raised an eyebrow to her "So there you are , i see you found a friend to tag along with then" at this point Brock interupted there little dispute "HEY ASH! HOW ARE YOU? And Gary Misty has kindly filled me in on how you are getting on" he winked at him leaving Gary wondering why Brock had such a mischevious smile on his face. "Hey Brock long time no see for you and Misty " "Oh yeh hey Ash " Misty had been so distracted by Gary she completly forgot he was there while Brock and Ash carried on with their conversation Misty aloud herself to drift off "_why can he do that? ive kept my anger under control for years and yet here comes Gary Fucking Oak and ruins it completly! Look at him just stood there , acting so calm. He looks amazing in that suit but that doesnt give him the right to be a total dweeb! i mean just because his eyes sparkle brown and his chizzled ja-" "_Aye Mist?... Misty HELLO , Earth to misty " Mistys attention quickly divereted when Gary turned in to her direction and arched a brow at her "Huh what? sorry Brock i um... i.. i couldnt hear you over the music" "Oh okay.. well i said seen as though your sisters arent here this year who is going to give the live music ? Do you know?" "Live music...? what do you mean?" Brock looked at Misty rather worried the same as Ash and Gary "Your sisters usually perform the live music at these charity events , But no one has herd who is singing this Year?" "_OH SHIT! PLEASE , PLEASE , PLLEEEASE DONT SAY ITS ME" _ Misty began to look very worried and with that thought she was approached by a tall man in an extrodinary mask "Mrs Waterflower?" "Ugh yes thats me how can i help you?" smiling sweetly she knew straight away , That was it . "Please Mrs Follow me " 


	3. revelation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON NOR DO I HAVE A SAY IN THE COMPANY I JUST HAVE A STORY

REVELATION chapter 3

holding out his hand , the tall mysterious man becconed misty to take it. Peering through her mask with sparkeling eyes she she reached out her hand gingerly and grabbed hold of his , off they went.

Ash, Brok and Gary stood amung the crowd watching as misty faded away with the mysterious man all of them amused at how misty would sing but quizical as to how she would cope and sound. "Hey gary so seen as though you and misty are best buddies at the moment , how is her shower voice? does she sound good" Giving a big smile and wink Brok just couldnt help himself, "Well well look at you cracking out bad jokes as always , im suprised you didnt consider Ashy boy's feelings , After all he is unconditionally inlove with her isnt he?" smirking over to Ash ,Gary was waiting for him to bite! "HMPH shows how much you know doesnt it gary, me and misty...no more like me and dawn" looking smug with him self ash simply walked away with ease or that was untill gary rained on his parade "Oooooh my sloppy seconds again?".  
Brok could keep it in any longer he burst oout laughing at them both and how they always had to have one over on the other, Turning back towards brok ,Gary awaited for the show to start both egar to see what the night had in store for them all.

Bombarded by people misty began to cough , Surrounded by a cloud of smoke and powder she lunged to escape them all. "What on earth s going on? , why am i being poked and prodded with make up and brushes?" With that a young woman came up to her laughing in an ear bleeding pitch "You poor little thing, so helpless . i bet your no better than your air headed sisters! either way no one will want to bid on you or here you sing if your anything like them" Laughing in that ear bleeding tone again Misty couldnt take anymore "_who does this woman think she is?... pft thinking shes all that with her short golden curls and her big red lips , god shes pritty! stupid woman" _ "well with the outfit your wearing they wont be bidding on you judging your voice, i mean look how easy you are" with that misty turned on the heel of her foot and strode towards the tall man that greeted her earlier.

"Excuse me Sir, but whats going on i mean i know my sisters usually sing for your event , But i dont have a song to sing , i havent practiced and MOST of all i dont sing for people? so if its okay with you and everyone else ill be going now and enjoy the rest of the event" Just as misty thought she was in the clear the mask was removed from the mans face and his hands rest on her shoulders...

Mean While all the acts had begun on stage ,coming out and apearing one by one. All in different outfits and amazing voices. Gary and Brok were now surrounded by 3 men that were well known millionairs and bachelors not to mention amazing elite trainers , 5 Men stood together is never a good out come when alcohols involved but whats worse is when money and women are added too. When a short haired blond woman walked on stage all the mens eyes were on her , unable to see her identity through the mask she began to strut around on stage with just a leotard and jacket. Half way through her second song the blond haired woman began to walk down from the stage and sing and dance amongst the tables and guests. Once finished the bidding began and one of Garys friends began a bidding war with Brok. "Hey Brok do you recon she likes dumb guys or smart guys?" "Well Gary obviously shell like smart guys" "Yeh? well guess your outta luck then Aye? Because your the biggest dumb ass ever!" Brok stopped bidding for a moment and turned to Gary with a face only a mother could love at this point.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN OAK?" "jeeze calm down , all im saying is your stupid because your betting against a MILLIONAIRE BROK" with that brok began to look at the floor and downing his gin. Handing him another Gary began to walk toward a table , the other men sitting down around the table waiting for the Next act gary and Brok began to wonder about misty, "_where is she? can she even sing? shes going to be sooooo mad when she finishes"_

Mistys mind frame was solid she knew what she wanted and she knew she had to win, Walking on stage in the pitch black she began to sing her song , soft and sweet like a whisper her voice hushed the crowd of people and the spot light landed on her , Her hair glistened big soft curls surrounded her frame, Saphire Blue bodess helped show off her figure and then as it led to the bottom half two high slits were either side of her hips were exposing showing off her body in a way she never had Misty was empowered and shed done it classy.  
Heads began to turn as misty stood singing on the stage with the beat kicking in mistys voice Was heard Loud and Clear around the Hall. Gasps and cheers were herd from the crowd , Some people began to stand and cheer as she walked down the steps off to stage towards the guest. 

Setting her sights on Gary , Misty began to have her fun. She slowly trailed her hand along his shoulder and up his neck , lightly digging her nails into his hair ruffling it up abit more. Gary began to go red in the face and couldnt help but think about were Misty was and where she could be, With that thought the masked singer looked him in the eye and began to fluster at him. With realisation Gary grabbed her hand and pulled her on to his lap, Laying across him in an appetising way her dress drapped off her leg exposing glorious white flesh Garys excitment couldnt be hidden from Gathering composure Misty swiftly moved from Garys lap and onto his table! Carefully placing her heel just before his manhood on his chair for the final note , she sprung into the center and let out a Note that made _everyone _in the hall gasp.

Breathing heavily misty took off her mask and beared her face to the crowd, looking down Garys mouth was wide open. With a huge smile on her face Misty had won , And shed won hands down!.  
Holding her hand out towards Gary,Misty waited expectantly for took her hand but instead of helping her down steadily, He wisked her into his arm and yelled " $20,000 This _Sensational _woman is mine!"  
Looking astonished bu Garys ever so bold statement Misty had just realised where she was and the situation she was in , Slowly she began to think she had let her self get into a predicament that shed rather not be in. "$60,000"  
"$75,000"  
"$80,000"  
"LIKE I SAID THIS _SENSATIONAL_ WOMAN IS MINE $400,000" Gary screamed and everyone turned towars him with just as much surprise as they did when Misty was performing, looking straight into mistys eyes he began to smile , that dark smile of his and Mistys tummy began to flutter not too mention she wished she really didnt take that mask off.

"OKAY, DONE. YOU ARE NOW THE HIGHEST BIDDER PLEASE BOTH OF YOU COME STEP UP HERE " walking up the stage still with misty in his arms , he began to wonder "_hmm Red is usually boysee but not so much as to perform like an old pro like she did? somethings not right."_ looking at her all to red face he could see her bluey green eyes sparkle through her lashes and meet his own "Whats up red? you should be pleased with yourself you turned in to a red hot diva up there!" "Hmmm yeh i guess , But why the hell did you bid _that much _money for me?" "Nehh its all for a good cause besides we cant have anyone else bid for my room mate can we?"

Upon the stage the Man greeted both with roundsof applause followed by the audience " is there any chance you could possibly put down for a moment youll have all the time in the world later on to keep her on her back" he lightly joked which cause both Gary and Misty to shoot him with a chilling glare. "okay Misty seen as though ill have you on your back later how do you feel about me putting you down on your feet?" "Well finally ive been waiting for you to stop man handling me ! besides my legs are all on show thanks to this dress!" Gary arched a brow "If youve been waiting for me to put you down for a while now , how come your clinging to my shirt?" with that Misty quickly let go with embarassment at how she didnt realise and Gary then set her down , abit wobbly Gary slowly placed his arm on her hip to keep her steady."Now ,Miss Waterflower are you ready to settle the bid? Ladies And Gentle men now i will take the bidders and the singers behind the scenes and they will battle it out to confirm the bid!"

Gary peered at Misty and smirked "_so this is why she tried so hard, she was aware of the battles and knew she would win? oh Misty i cant wait to see what else was in the deal for you " _Misty caught Gary looking just before he turned away and started to feel worried _" theres no way hes going to win not if it means i dont have to be his maid for a day!" _"please both of you follow me and all shall be explained, you will both be expected to use two pokemon , if wins then she need not be your maid for a day and night, and well if you win then obviously she will have too." "And what if i dont want to be his maid ?" "Then the contraact you signed will be dissgraced and donation will not be processed and it will go public" Misty felt a twinge of anger arise but also pressure because she DIDNOT want to bow down to Gary. "come on red lighten up its a bit of fun , Unusual charity event but non the less fun" with a charming smile across his lips Misty began to agree and smiled along as they walked on.

Given the option of what field they woulld like , Gary thought he would give Misty abit of home comfort and vote for the water tank. Given inhalers to breath if they need to go into the water at anypoint Misty strode over to the Battle field and proclaimed her side " so you have the trainers and the battlefields what about our pokemon? you cant expect us to battle without our pokemon" "Why of course not , Thats why my agent went and picked up your most favroute pokemon and yours too or in your case your favroute water type"  
throwing Gary both the pokeballs , he strode over to Misty " remember if you win your off the hook , now have fun children " Walking away Gary appearred on the opposit side to Misty, looking one an other eye to eye Fire burned deep in there eyes both grining ear to ear Gary threw Misty her pokeball and with that "Kingdra GO! " Garys Kingdra was not an average size due to strength his Kingdra doubled in every way this was one of Garys most newest water types and hed worked hard to get it to the level it was "Hmmm id like to say im surprised but... nope AHA Goldeen come on out !"

With there pokemon in the water they waited for the other to make the first move, The anticipation too much for misty she took her move "Goldeen dive and horn attack NOW!" sounding confident Misty smirked.  
"Kingdra dodge and Hydro pump then tackle goldeen out of the water" Countering Mistys commands Gary began to laugh "Come on misty play properly" with that goldeen was shot out of the water and up into the air before Misty could say anything Kingdra tackled Goldeen further across the pool falling close to Mistys feet with that Gary thought Misty was out already."you think just because you countered us were done for? Nope sorry , Goldeen are you okay sweetie?" "Gol Goldeen!" Looking ready to go Goldeen was adamant to stay by Mistys side "Okay lets go agility and tackle Goldeen" before Gary had a say kingdra was being confused by Goldeens movements and thrown across the water, "Kingdra ice beam" "Goldeen watch out! dodge and horn attack!" but it was too late Kingdras ice beam caught Goldeens tail and fin then Kingdra went off its own accord and head butted Goldeen and wouldnt stop Gary commanded Kingdra to stop but something wasnt right.

Kingdra kept throwing attacks towardsGoldeen and no matter how misty Tried to help Goldeen it was no use.  
"Gary do something! your Kingdra is going to kill Goldeen !" "im trying but somethings not right! Kingdra cant here me hes filled with ra-" before he could finish Misty had dived into the tank swimming to Goldeens rescue but with that Kingdras attention was turned towards her! swimming towards her with rage Kingdra went in with all intentions of harming Misty, "KINGDRA NO PLEASE DONT HURT HER " Gary screamed through his inhaler and dived infront of Misty taking the full blow of Kingdra and grabbing hold of him , Kingdra thrashed around the tank smashing Gary off every side , But refusing to let go Gary gripped on untilll his loyale friend returned to him "Kingdra please remember thats your trainer your FRIEND !" Kingdra began to tire out and with that Gary floated to the bottom of the tank unconcious and blood surrounding him,Misty swam to his aid pleading he survive...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 


End file.
